User blog:Dipperfans/The Gee season 1 episode 4 Welcome to Alfea!
Welcome to Alfea! Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Mermando and Vietna appeared in a forest with their suitcases. Mabel:How can you do that Vietna? Vietna:Well, I got this key from the envelope to come to Magix. Grenda:What is Magix? Vietna:It's the name of the Magic Dimension, this planet and a city here. Candy:I think we should come to school now. Dipper:We come with you! Vietna:Oh, sorry, Alfea is for fairy and girls. You guys have letters from Red Fountain school of Specialists and it's there. Vietna pointed to high, red tower. Mermando:Well, so goodbye girls, have a nice day. Mabel:Well, goodbye guy. Then the girls and the guys walked into 2 different ways. Mabel:I really miss Waddles. Vietna:Who is Waddles? Mabel:Well, it's my pet pig when I was 12. Suddenly! Waddles:WHONK!WHONK! Mabel:Wait did you guys hear that! Then Waddles jumped into Mabel's hand. Mabel:Waddles, you shouldn't be here, you must in the Mystery Shack but how. Candy:Maybe he want to go with us. Vietna:But how can it pass the Magical Barrier that only allow Magic Creature? Grenda:There's a Magical Barrier, but I can't see it. VIetna:Me, too. I just only know that the Magical Barrier protect Alfea from normal creature. Mabel:Well, we'll know soon. Grenda:Guys I think we need to stop talking, we'll late for school. Vietna:Yeah let's go! After ten minutes of walking, the girl finally stood in front of the Alfea School for Fairies. Mabel:Wow, it's huge. While they went nearby the school, it's autom automatically opened. Candy:I'm started to love this school. Griselda:Quicly come here, girls, we don't have much time, the new school year is going to be started. Mabel:Hey who is that? Vietna:That is Miss Griselda, she is the assistant headmistress of Alfea. Griselda:There's no time for talking girls, (clapped her hands), stay in line now. Grenda:Quickly guys! After a while, all the girls were in line and Miss Griselda started to talk. Griselda:Welcome girls to Alfea School for Fairies. The new school year anniversary will start at 9.00 so you girls must quickly put your suitcases on your room and head to this school yard immediately. Also, I'm Griselda and you must call me Miss Griselda. All:Yes Miss Griselda. A while later, Mabel, Grenda, Candy and Vietna were talking in the corridor. Mabel:Miss Griselda is kind of vexatious. Vietna:Don't say that. She could hear it. Then they stopped in front of a room with a sheet of paper pasted on it. Candy:Look guys, it's our name: Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Vietna and Pacifica, Krysta. Grenda:Great we will live together with new friends. Mabel(whisper with Grenda):Hope it's not Pacifica Northwest. They opened the door and get into the room. There's a girl in the room with lots of clothing. Krysta:Uh? Ohh, hi guys, my name Krysta. Mabel:I'm Mabel, this is Grenda, Candy and Vietna. A girl stood next to the door and said. Pacifica:Hi guys. My name is Pacifica. Vietna:Well hi Pacifica, I'm Vietna and this is Mabel, Grenda, Candy and Krysta. Others:Hi Pacifica. Pacifica:I think we should get down quickly,(put her backpack on a table) we don't want to make Miss Griselda mad, right? Krysta:But first, you guys can't wear those for new school year celebration. Try this (take a dress and give to Mabel), this (give one to Pacifica), this (give one to Vietna), this (give one to Grenda) and this (give one to Candy). It's my latest creation. What do yout think? All:Hahahaha! A while later, all the girls were in the school yard and they wore Krysta's beautiful dresses. Other girl:Wowww! Krysta:I told you it's the best. Griselda:Attention girls! Then five professors and Miss Faragonda walked to the crowd. Griselda:' '''Ladies, here comes your Headmistress. Attention! Faragonda:Oh, really, there's no need to be so stodgy. I hope Ms. Griselda hasn't frighten you too much. Welcome to Alfea! The best fairy school in the whole of Magix. Mind you, it's also the only one. Come on in, ladies. But first, say welcome to our guest from Red Fountain. Mabel:It's Mermando and Dipper's school. Three Specialists rode on their sky rider and stopped at Alfea's school yard. All three took their helmet out. Candy:Look at the tallest guy. I like him. Pacifica:Oh, excuse me but I already have a boyfriend and he is one of them, too. The three:Hello ladies we are Darwin, Piree and Tuckyd. Pacifica:Piree! Piree:Pacifica! Pacifica (hugs Piree):You didn't call me for a week. I've thought you hated me. Piree:Of course not!. Mabel:Eh! Griselda:Miss Pcifica, please back to your place. Pacifica:Yes miss Griselda. Then suddenly a girl came out from the crowd. Hope:Darwin, I'm over here. Darwin:Hey Hope, happy new school year. Hope:Happy new school year to you, too (waving). Tuckyd:Hey Darwin, is she your girlfriend? Darwin:No, she is just my sidekick when I was 14. Candy:Well, he has got a friend at this school. Mabel:What's up Candy? It's no big deal or do you like him? Candy:WHat? Just forget it. Faragonda:THank you all of you. Now ladies you can rest and tomorrow you will have the first lesson. Griselda:Now get back to your room and remember, if you go outside the school, you must be back before 8 o'clock. Krysta:Hey guys want to go to Magix for dinner? Mabel:It's great. Let's go girl. After a hour of travel, they finally come to Magix. Mabel:Wow, what a beautiful place. Vietna:It is a city combined of magic and tecnology. Everything you see is made by Magic. Pacifica:Let's go girls! I know a perfect restaurant for us. Mabel:Well I want to call my brother first. Krysta:OK, we'll wait. Mabel (walking):Ok, where is a phone booth? Mayay:You can call us if you want. Then the Scarne suddenly appear. Metany:We are the Scarne. I am Metany, this is Rainy, Earthy and Mayay. Earthy:And we bring you a gift, too. Ghostlany, come out and captured her. Mabel:Ahhh. Ghostlany appeared and threw a ball into Mabel and captured her into it. Mayay:It is so easy. The other waited for Mabel at a restaurant. Grenda:I wonder where is she? Candy:Maybe she lost. We have to find her. They ran away and suddenly saw Mabel with the Scarne and Ghostlany outside. Mayay:Nice to see you fairies again! Candy:NO Mabel! Pacifica:Let's transform. Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Vietna and Krysta:Magic Winx! (Song:We girls are the Gee Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Scarne We're the new ones we're the Gee (Krysta:fairy of krystal) (Grenda boom boom boom boom) (Grenda oooo) (Grenda:Fairy of leaves) The Gee (Pa-ci-ci-ci-fi-ca-ah) Wings in heaven we are the Grenda (Pacifica:Fairy of sun light) Vietna, Vietna, Vietna Magical Winx The Gee Candy-dy-dy (Vietna:fairy of wind) We girls are the Gee Energy creatin' Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Scarne Winx We are the Gee) (Candy:fairy of lightning) Mayay:Pethetic, Ghostlany get them all. Ghostlany:AAhhhhh. Candy: Lightning Bolt. Vietna: Plasting Wind Grenda:Enchanted Dust Ghostlany:AAAAhhh Earthy:HUH my turn. (and she shoot som earth to the girl). Krysta:Everyone behind me. (Everyone stand behind Krysta), Krystal Shield. (everyone is protected) Metany:My turn. Nail rain. Krysta used the shield again but failed and the girls are lying on the ground. Pacifica:We must go. Sun of Teleport. And the girl disappeared with Mabel. Scarne:HAhahaha. Rainy:Hey, where's the girl? A while later, Mabel waked up. Pacifica:Are you ok? Mabel:I'm alright. The Scarne... Vietna:Those evil witches.. Candy:We should back to Alfea! It's nearly 8 o'clock. Grenda:Yeah. Later that night, the girls are all in their room. Pacifica:Guys! I want to tell you something. 2 days ago, I found this in my room. ANd she take out a Spirit. Krysta:Wait I have it, too (take out her Spirit). I've got my krystal power after my krystal falled on it. Mabel:Wait the Spirit. We have it, either. And Vietna, Candy, Grenda and Mabel took out their Spirit. Pacifica:No way. Look like we are connected to each other. Mabel:Also, I think we would be a great team and we should have a name. Vietna:What about Spirit Girl, we all have a spirit. Pacifica:No, it should be Pacifica's friend, or Pacifica's girls. All:Pacifica! Mabel:Well, I already have a name. It's Gee. Krysta:It's ok. But what is Gee? Mabel:Well, I don't know. It's just Gee! THE END '''COMING SOON.' THE GEE EPISODE 5 ALFEA MADNESS Category:Blog posts